


don't you wanna see a man up close?

by booksteaandcake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Dom Michael, High School Students, M/M, Making Out, Muke - Freeform, No Fluff, Secret Relationship, Smut, Sub Luke, only slightly sub/dom tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksteaandcake/pseuds/booksteaandcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck you, Hemmings.” Michael yelled, sounding immensely infuriated. </p><p>“What-” Luke started to say, too taken aback to even try to retreat as Michael cleared the space between them. </p><p>One minute they had been arguing over some petty bullshit and now they were kissing, and boy it felt good. </p><p>~*~~*~ </p><p>Luke and Michael have been tormenting each other for years - little did Luke know, it was a ploy of Michael's to get him on his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you wanna see a man up close?

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad and unedited and i wrote it in like half an hour lol
> 
> the title is from bite by troye sivan

“Fuck you, Hemmings.” Michael yelled, sounding immensely infuriated. 

 

“What-” Luke started to say, too taken aback to even try to retreat as Michael cleared the space between them. 

 

One minute they had been arguing over some petty bullshit and now they were kissing, and boy it felt good. It happened so suddenly and so fast that it was just like when you fast forward something and the snippets change so quickly you are like,  _ did I just see that? _

 

Everything in Luke’s head was swirling, a swirling whirling mess of angry retorts and  _ this feels so right  _ and he was thinking about Michael Clifford’s full, red lips being pressed against his, his hands were cupping Luke’s face, and he may have been shorter but he was also a lot stronger so when Michael shoved the younger boy up against the wall, it was like a very rough thud. It felt good though, because what could be pain was instantly numbed by the taste of Michael’s lips, and the feel of him, and it was like he was taking Luke’s breath away and he was gasping for air. It was really fucking hot, they were pressing against one another. 

 

The bell was ringing for class, which just reminded Luke of the secrecy and it almost felt incriminating. He wondered why Michael had dragged him over here, he thought they were just going to have another fight which they always do in front of everyone on the courtyard. They definitely didn’t want to making out in front of everyone on the courtyard.  

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Luke asked, the brief moment that their lips weren’t touching, but he didn’t wait for an answer, ducking his head back for more. 

 

“Making out with your stupid face.” Michael murmurs, his voice low and somewhat raspy. “Hickeys?”

 

“What?”

 

He didn’t wait for an actual confirmation. He at least had the decency to unbutton Luke’s shirt and his lips found a patch of skin that almost definitely wouldn’t be seen. They were in the  _ only  _ spot that there were no cameras - unless the headmaster had decided to put some up secretly, in which case… oops. Everything was making Luke feel lightheaded, and like he was floating, and he felt numb all over apart from wherever Michael’s lips were it felt like he was tingling. He felt like his heart was dancing and this was all he had been waiting for for so long. 

 

“I-I’ve got class.” Luke managed to sigh the words out, sounding weaker by the second, Michael had taken his hands and pinned them against the wall. 

 

“You really want to go to Chemistry right now?” Michael asked, clearly knowing the answer was a great big nope. “Come on.” 

 

He took Luke’s hand for a second to lead him away from the wall, but then he let go the moment they were possibly in eyeline of anybody. He was going really fast, and at first Luke thought they were going to Chemistry (even though Michael hardly ever bothered to show up for school, yet alone Chemistry), but then Michael ducked into the toilets. It was the one meant for year sevens, and no year seven would know who they were. And if a year seven  _ did  _ catch them, Michael would just tell them to keep quiet and they would. 

 

Luke felt lost and confused but he knew he wanted this, he would have said no otherwise. He kind of liked how Michael was taking control, guiding him, telling him what to do. Once they were safely in a cubicle, Michael locked the door and pressed Luke back up against the wall. It was getting easier to kiss. 

 

Luke had never actually kissed anyone, yet alone made out and gotten hickeys. He wanted to do something back but he was worried he would suck at it, and Michael seemed pretty satisfied with all the work. He just sunk into it, he felt like everything was spilling out. Not just moans and groans but also his soul and any sense of certainty. 

 

“Who knew Lucas Hemmings would be so hot at this.” Michael said, it wasn’t a question though, just a statement to himself and he smiled a little. 

 

“Let me suck you off.” Luke said. 

 

He didn’t even know where it came from, but he wanted to do something back. And honestly, the thought of being on his knees in front of Michael had him pressing hard against his jeans. The thought of looking up at him, the thought of choking on the length of the guy who had teased him for years. Weird, but it really turned him on. And clearly, despite Michael’s raised eyebrows and his almost wary  _ “...Really _ ?” He wanted it too. 

 

Michael didn’t need to be asked twice. His hands flew to the flies of his jeans and then Luke was down. He took a second to eye Michael’s dick, he had never seen one that wasn’t his own in real life and he was about to have his lips wrapped around it. He was pretty happy with that. The floor tiles were digging into his knees so painfully he would probably have bruises there against his pale skin but he didn’t care. He shut his eyes, taking Michael’s length in his hand. He started slowly, swilling his tongue around the tip, hearing Michael groan. He sounded like he was getting weaker too, moaning like Luke had been just a second ago. That made Luke smile to himself, before he had Michael’s dick fully in his mouth. 

 

“Fuck, you filthy cocksucker.” Michael whispered, but Luke was kind of getting that these insults were sort of a turn on for the both of them. 

 

When Michael tangled his grip into Luke’s hair, he had more control again, he was no longer moaning, sighing. 

 

“Fuck.” He said roughly. 

 

His cock wasn’t actually that big, not small either, though; and it was pretty thick. It hit the back of Luke’s throat and he made a choking sound and surprisingly, Luke started to slow down, but that just encouraged Luke to go harder. He eventually opened his eyes, looking up to find Michael staring down at him, gaze so deep you could sink in the green. 

 

“Shit.” Michael muttered, pulling out, “I’m gonna cum.”

 

“Don’t get it on my fucking school uniform.” Luke said with one of those whisper laughs. 

 

Michael took hold of himself, shaking it in the direction of the toilet. Luke smiled a little, getting to his feet. 

 

“Well that was surprising.” He said. “Who knew, all your relentless bullying was really your way of getting me on my knees.”

 

“And boy, you looked like a mighty pretty boy, choking on me.” 

 

Luke rolled his eyes. They kissed some more, Michael lightly groped the little material between himself and Luke’s dick. 

  
“Right, let’s go. Don’t want you being late for chemistry now, do we?” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading y'all - let me know if you would like me continue this, thinking of a classroom sex scene haha


End file.
